piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Teague
Welcome to my Talk Page! Leave me some messages if ye dare! Don't forget to leave your mark with the signature button or type in four tildes (the squiggly things)! Cast your vote Please, go here and cast you vote to declare yourself about Angelica Teach's nomination for adminship. Also, you can cast your vote for CJSFan's nomination for the Pirate Lord and Angelica's nomination for the Pirate Lord.--Uskok 12:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Welcome to the Brethren! You are now a Pirate Lord and the Administrator, congratulations. Please choose an Ocean or Sea to dominate and add your name to the list.--Uskok 19:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) King George Hey, I was wondering, where did you find the picture of King George? Jack5555 02:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :From the upcoming Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide book. - Captain Teague 02:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks! Jack5555 04:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Shipwreck City Evening, Miss Teague. Where did you find this image?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 22:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :On this page :) Captain Teague 23:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Vote Video I call upon ye to take a vote for the fate of this video. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 19:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) New Deleted Scenes Hi, this image: http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:NorringtonpistolatDJ.jpg is from a deleted scene, if you have those new deleted scenes, can you post them on youtube? :I don't have the DVD with them on it. Captain Teague 02:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Hey, but where did you get these pictures, when you don't have the DVD? ;) JackSparrow1995 09:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : : I am interested in these deleted scenes too. If you know something about them, or where can I find them on the internet please help me. Captain Scar Dear Captain Teague Very much, I wonder where you got those deleted scenes POTC please send me a link or something Thank Actually as a beginner, I'm facing some difficulties, but I think I will get used to it soon. Thank u 4 everything! Deleted Scene from DMC? Where is from that pic with Davy Jones without hat arriving to Port Royal? I would very much like to see this scene even if it's not completed but preliminary scene like those few we see in Jones-documentary.Swashbuckler1138 08:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's from the deleted scene "The Map is Finished" on the Blu-Ray trilogy set. Captain Teague 22:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Could you please post a link to that scene here, if possible? It would be great :3 (DarkSoul 12:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) : :Mmmh...One stupid question ^^" From which Blu-Ray trilogy? The one with 6 discs or the one with 7 ? DarkSoul 19:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::7 discs Captain Teague 19:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hello i just want to ask a question.Where did you get that barbossa poison frog picture in HD ? Thanks by the way :) :It was on a VFX website that had done some work for OST. Also, don't forget to sign every talk page post you make with four of these "~" :D Captain Teague 19:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) captain teague you are amazing ! where did you get that hd photos ? i will take barbossa's! please tell me where did you find it thanks! Barbossafanie 07:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Found them somewhere... ;) Captain Teague 21:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its me. How come you put your name as teague but an Angelica picture? It does not make me as happy as you would think. AangHasBrownEyes 03:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ahoy there :D I signed up with this username 4 years ago, and uh, I suppose Angelica's one of my favorite OST characters xD By the way, just sign your name only once, savvy? ;D Deleted Scenes Hello, I have seen many screenshots that you posted about deleted scenes in Dead Man's Chest. I am a very big fan of POTC, and i've been looking for these scenes everywhere but I haven't been able to find them. Could you please tell me where you found them, or perhaps a video link on the internet? Thanks in advance ! (Sorry for my bad English, it is not my first language) :Hi! They can be currently found on the 7-disc trilogy blu-ray set. Captain Teague 21:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) New Horizons Vote I call upon you to make a vote to determine the fate of an article in this forum. Vote quickly, as votes will end at Friday July 15, 2011. Please remember to vote by signing with four tildes: ~~~~. Thank you for any assistance on this matter. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Greitzer gallery Vote Please make your mark and vote for the fate of this gallery. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hi there its sammie.d18 just saying hi.thanx for the message you left me ages ago! =) ---- sammie.d18 Font decision Please see the latest post in this blog immediately. It has something that will change what's been seen here so far(at least if all is in favor). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:08, October 7, 2011 (UTC) CotBP events I call upon you to take part in this discussion. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Post-OST images As he who issued summons...I must ask that you participate in the Post-OST infobox images forum. Right now, the discussion is at the "nominations stage", where everyone can nominate candidate images OR nominate a POTC character who is need of a new infobox image(yes, even characters from POTC 1-3). Nominations start now and will end when votes start next Monday. When the voting begins, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this vote. If you have any queries and such, just ask either on the forum or on my talk page. Cheers, me hearties! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you all that nominations for Post-OST infobox images will end in 3-4 days and votes will begin immediately after. If you still want to nominate images, search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) As he who issued summons...the votes for the Post-OST character infobox images start today. Note: now that voting has begun, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this point. So have fun and choose wisely. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC)